


In Top Form

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Light Spanking, M/M, bottom!tequila, in case all the puns didn't make it clear what this was about, these boys are dorks and i love them, they could communicate a bit more but theyre trying, top!Eggsy, very background mention of merlin/harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Eggsy is kind of head over heels for Tequila. He's the perfect guy in every way, and he's 100% Eggsy's type. The only problem? Guys who are Eggsy's type don't usually mesh well with him in bed.But that's alright. Eggsy's on top of it.





	In Top Form

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone in that group chat who planted the idea of Eggsy topping the shit out of Tequila in my head. Hope you like it.

This thing with Tequila, this being boyfriends, is a novel experience. Notably, it’s the first time Eggsy hasn’t fallen immediately into bed with a guy – or girl – he’s dating, for a few reasons, the first being that they both have a world to put back to rights and jobs that keep them very busy doing that, the second being that Tequila is still recovering from Poppy’s contaminated drugs, and the third being that Eggsy really, _really_ likes Tequila and he doesn’t want to fuck this up by turning it into just a sex thing.

Fortunately, Tequila – against unlike most of Eggsy’s past partners – seems pretty content not to make it just a sex thing. They kiss a lot, good-luck pecks before missions and hot and heavy snogging sessions on sofas when they can spare the time and everything in between, and sometimes the snogging turns into a bit of fumbling and petting, but neither of them is in a hurry to go farther than that. And anyway, it’s a lot more than just the kissing and the petting.

Tequila, as it turns out, is a massive dork who likes to cook Eggsy funny-shaped pancakes (dicks, of course, but also seashells and Mickey Mouse heads and snowmen and all sorts of things) and argue with him over which Doctor and companion is the best (never within earshot of Merlin, who has very strong opinions about it and has threatened to send Eggsy to Siberia for his opinions about Capaldi) and take him out for long walks in the park at twilight (usually with JB2 tripping over his own feet after them and running after sticks Tequila throws that are far too big for him to bring back). He’s just so sweet and perfect and sexy and everything Eggsy could possibly want out of a guy. No need to ruin that with sex.

Eggsy has yet to find someone who is both his type and also compatible with him in bed. Not to say he hasn’t had pretty good sex, because he has, but it’s never entirely what he wants. He could make it work with Tequila, he thinks, but he wants to bask in the honeymoon phase a little longer before he has to think about that. And, like he said, Tequila seems perfectly contented to wait.

That lasts for about six months. Well, more accurate, Eggsy lasts for about six months – Tequila still seems fine where they are, even if he occasionally teases about more – before he finally snaps. They’re doing a bit of household cleaning, Tequila shirtless because he likes to tease, and he bends over to get something out of a low cabinet, sweatpants a size too small clinging to his arse, and something in Eggsy snaps.

“Let’s have sex.”

Tequila straightens up, nearly banging his head on the counter in his haste, and turns to look at him. “What?”

Fuck the honeymoon phase. Eggsy wants this, wants it now, and if Tequila isn’t down for it the way Eggsy wants it, they can probably still have fun with it. It ain’t like he needs chains or whips or nothing. “I want to have sex with you,” he says. “If, you know, you wanted to.”

Tequila’s eyes go dark. “Bedroom, now,” he says.

Eggsy doesn’t have to be told twice, turning on his heel and all but sprinting for it. Tequila, damn his longer legs, passes him, and Eggsy yanks his shirt over his head and throws it at him, Tequila laughing when it hits him in the back. He skids to a stop when he gets to the bedroom, turning around just in time to catch Eggsy when he barrels into him, and they both topple over, landing on the mattress with Eggsy on top.

They lay there for a moment, panting with exertion. Eggsy can feel Tequila’s erection pressing into his hip through his sweats, hot and hard and perfectly proportioned to his boyfriend’s size (which is to say, big). He swallows hard, and Tequila catches the motion, tilting his head and frowning. Eggsy isn’t sure how to do this. He’s not about to force Tequila into anything, but he really wants this, and he’s not sure how to ask.

Instead of going the verbal route, because his voice doesn’t want to form words, he shuffles position, moving so he’s not straddling his boyfriend anymore, and pins Tequila to the bed, wrists above his head, a hand on his shoulder to keep him planted. Tequila doesn’t even fight him on it, just relaxes into the touch, grinning. “You gonna fuck me, sweetheart?” he asks.

Eggsy blinks in surprise. “I ain’t riding you,” he says forcefully, because he doesn’t want Tequila to get the wrong idea about where this is going. “I want to be on top. Proper, I mean. Me fucking you.” This is the part where, in Eggsy’s experience, Tequila either rejects him outright or tries to negotiate. If he’s very lucky, Tequila might give in reluctantly with the expectation that it’s a one-time thing.

Surprisingly, the look Tequila gives him is half confusion, half ‘duh.’ “That’s kind of what I was hoping for,” he says, tilting his head back and parting his knees invitingly. “If you think you’re up for it, of course.”

Oh, Eggsy likes that challenge. “Get the rest of your kit off,” he says, shucking off his own clothes down to his pants and going for the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a handful of condoms that scatter in a shower across the bedsheets when he drops them. Tequila grins at him, cock bobbing eagerly against his stomach, and part of Eggsy wants to bend down and lick it, but he steels himself and says, “Turn over, babe.”

Tequila obeys easily, going onto his forearms, arse in the air. He wiggles it, grinning over his shoulder at Eggsy, who lightly smacks the inviting globes in playful warning. Tequila groans and rocks back into the touch, and Eggsy does it again, a little harder, and watches a drop of precum fall from the tip of Tequila’s cock to drip onto the bed beneath him. “Jesus,” he murmurs. “You like that, babe?”

Tequila hums in answer, and Eggsy reaches down to palm at his own cock because that’s fucking hot. His pants are starting to feel gross, clinging to him where precum is starting to bead up and wet the fabric, and he shoves them down and off. Then he reaches for the lube again.

The sound of the cap clicking makes Tequila still, and Eggsy strokes a hand up the skin of his back feeling the muscle shift under it. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tequila says. “Just been awhile. Ready when you are.”

Oh, Eggsy is so ready. He dumps some lube into his hand, warming it up, and then parts Tequila’s cheeks and traces his finger around the pretty pink ring. Tequila shivers under his hand and aches back into it, trying to get more than a light tease at his rim. Eggsy obliges, sliding just the tip of his finger curiously inside, watching the hole gape and flutter around him as Tequila fights to relax his body. He withdraws again, and Tequila whines.

Not for long, though, because after a moment Eggsy comes right back, sliding his finger in to the second knuckle, biting harshly on his lip to keep himself focused because the hot, tight clench of Tequila’s arse is incredibly tempting and Eggsy is a gentleman. He ain’t about to shove in and start fucking like this – he hates the idea of hurting Tequila, and he knows plenty about what it feels like when the guy on top decides that skipping prep will make it feel better for him. He ain’t gonna be that dick.

Instead he crooks the finger, searching along the walls, until he runs over the little bump that, when he presses down against it, makes Tequila moan and arch back desperately against his hand. Eggsy rubs a little more firmly and then takes the pressure away, grinning as Tequila whines, shuffling on his forearms like he’s thinking about reaching down to fist his cock but doesn’t want to upset his balance.

Eggsy slips the first finger out and replaces it with two, scissoring them apart and stretching him out. He goes slow; he doesn’t think he can remember the last time he’s done this to anyone else and he’s never done it with Tequila at all, so he’s not taking chances.

“You still good?” Eggsy asks. When he doesn’t get an answer right away, he adds, “James?”

Tequila’s real name startles him into responding, and he sounds a little hazy – in a happy, pleasure-induced way – when he says, “I’m good, baby. So fucking good. Be a lot better if you got your pretty little dick inside me, though.”

Eggsy gives him another little smack, and Tequila moans and it make his body clench around Eggsy’s fingers and _oh_ , that’s interesting. “Trust me,” Eggsy tells him, “my dick ain’t little enough that two fingers is gonna do it for you.”

Tequila gives a little groan of frustration. “Hurry up, then.”

“Impatient,” Eggsy chastises, but he adds a third finger. He’s not actually that big, and he ain’t the sort of guy who thinks that’s a problem either. He’s a perfectly reasonable size, maybe a little bit below average, but he’s found that to be a pretty good thing in bed. He’s gotten drunk with Harry plenty of times now, and when Harry’s sloshed he likes to go on about his and Merlin’s sex life, and apparently Merlin is hung like a fucking horse – which, according to Harry, is a very good thing indeed, because Harry is apparently a massive size queen, but he does whine a lot about how much time and effort has to go into making sure he can actually take it.

Eggsy does not have that problem. Three fingers is plenty, four if he really wants to drag out the foreplay, and he doesn’t have to worry about intimidating people with his prick. Works really well for the girls he’s had sex with. Less so with the guys, but that’s normally more because Eggsy tends to be smaller than the guys he’s dated, and most of them take that to mean Eggsy is going to bottom regardless of how their cocks measure up.

Tequila, though, seems to be having the time of his life under Eggsy’s hand. He keeps making approving little moans and canting his hips back and generally doing everything he can to hurry Eggsy along. Eggsy finally takes the hint, withdrawing his fingers and grabbing a condom at random, checking the date before he tears the package open and rolls it over his cock. Tequila watches him over his shoulder, but he doesn’t comment on Eggsy’s choice not to go bare. It’s something they haven’t talked about yet, and Eggsy makes a mental note to have that conversation.

Later. After he’s gotten to fuck his boyfriend.

He finds the lube again, slicking himself up and groaning, unable to help giving his cock a few more strokes than strictly necessary for preparation’s sake.

“Having fun?” Tequila says, and his voice is almost _grumpy_.

Eggsy laughs and shuffles into position, lining his cock up so the head can tease at the outside of Tequila’s hole. “You know what? I really am.”

“You know what’d be even more fun? Actually fucking me.” But his breath hitches now that Eggsy is right there, and it takes some of the bite out of the words.

“Someone’s a bit bossy today. Keep mouthing off and I think I’m gonna have to spank you,” Eggsy teases.

“Oh yes, because that’s gonna make me behave,” Tequila snarks. “Perfect little angel from now on.”

The sarcasm is thick, made thicker by Tequila’s accent, and Eggsy leans forward so he can sort-of murmur in Tequila’s ear, “That’s right. Now relax for me, angel.”

And Tequila shuts up and does just that.

Eggsy eases himself inside, groaning at the feeling. Tequila is so fucking tight, and he’s warm and it feels absolutely perfect around Eggsy’s cock. He rocks halfway in, then draws back carefully, keeping an eye on Tequila. He’s been so good so far, but Eggsy can’t shake the feeling that any moment this is going to turn out like the handful of other times a guy has humoured him and bottomed. He has a tendency to date tall, broad guys like Tequila, and they tend to take issue with taking it up the arse. He doesn’t want to break his dick because Tequila gets frustrated and shoves him off to flip it around.

He thrusts in slowly again, still not going deep, and Tequila grunts, sounding irritated. Eggsy tightens his grip on Tequila’s hips, waiting for it.

“I’m not gonna fucking break,” Tequila complains unexpectedly. “Either shove it in and fuck me like you mean it, or I’m flipping over and riding you.”

Eggsy blinks. “You want me to fuck you like I mean it?” he says. “I’ll fucking show you I mean it.” And he slams in to the hilt.

Tequila makes a sound that’s half-scream-half-groan and shoves back against him. “ _Fuck yes_. Like that, baby, come on, give it to me.”

Eggsy does. He draws out until only the tip is still inside Tequila, then forces himself in again, deep as he can get. He sets up a quick, snapping pace of his hips, the mattress squeaking and the headboard slamming against the wall as he fucks his boyfriend hard. And Tequila doesn’t stop begging. “Harder, baby, please, I can take it, don’t stop.”

Eggsy has died. He’s gone to fucking heaven where for some reason tall, buff, hypermasculine guys don’t mind taking it up the arse. The friction is fucking amazing, and he doesn’t even mind the gross squelching of the lube because it’s overwritten with Tequila’s pants and moans.

He smacks Tequila’s arse, hard, and Tequila sobs and clenches down around him, “Jesus fuck, baby, yes, do it again.” It’s such a nice request, so Eggsy obliges, loving the tight squeeze of Tequila’s body when he does so and loving the light red handprints his smacks leave behind. He’s a little uncoordinated with them, given the way he’s still ploughing Tequila’s arse, but he’s eager, and Tequila seems to enjoy it anyway.

“Come on, babe,” he coaxes, although he’s pretty sure it comes out more as a desperate gasp. “Want you to come for me.”

Tequila whines. He can’t get a hand on his cock, not with the way Eggsy’s pounding into him – he needs both forearms to brace himself against the thrusts – and it bobs between his legs, angry red and absolutely dripping.

Eggsy shifts, screwing his hips, trying to find Tequila’s prostate. When he realizes what Eggsy is doing, Tequila helps, arching his back, working himself against the thrusts until Eggsy finds the right angle to nail it perfectly, Tequila letting out another moan as his cock jerks again, throbbing and swollen. “That’s it, babe,” Eggsy grunts. “Come on.” He’s so fucking close, but he wants Tequila to come first, wants his boyfriend to come apart so he can feel him fall to pieces around him.

“So close,” Tequila whines. “Baby, please.”

“You’re so fucking good,” Eggsy hisses in his ear. He spanks him again. “You’re taking a fucking pounding and you’re loving every second of it, aren’t you? You fucking love this, love me making you my bitch.” Tequila moans, low in his throat. “You’re mine, babe. No one else is gonna be able to fuck you like this. I’m gonna take such good care of you, gonna show the whole world that you’re mine.” On the last word, he bites down against Tequila’s shoulder, mostly as an attempt to distract himself from his impending orgasm – he can’t hold off much longer, everything feels too good – but also to claim him, to leave a mark that he knows will still be there in the morning.

The moment his teeth sink in, Tequila howls, and his cock jerks and paints the bedsheets with his cum. He clenches beautifully around Eggsy, who gives in, sobbing slightly, and pulses inside of him. Part of him wishes he wasn’t wearing a condom, wants to fill Tequila up with his cum so it leaks down his legs, another visible mark of who his boyfriend belongs to.

The coming down is harder – Tequila keeps shuddering and clenching inadvertently around him, which just drags Eggsy’s orgasm out until he’s oversensitive. He rests his forehead against Tequila’s back, panting, and breathes against the skin, “Fuck.”

Tequila laughs, and the vibrations just make everything worse, more intense, and Eggsy grits his teeth as he fights not to giggle too.

“Hang on,” he manages between the laughter. “Just let me…” He grips the base of the condom and pulls out slowly, Tequila wincing slightly as his cock slips free. Eggsy strips the condom off and makes a knot in it, swinging reluctantly to his feet to dispose of it properly in the wastebasket.

By the time he turns around, Tequila has flipped over onto his back and is watching him. He looks amazing like this, naked and unashamed about it, like some Greek statue that someone breathed life into. Eggsy shifts awkwardly, wanting to return to the bed but suddenly nervous. “So,” he says, reaching up to rub the back of his neck self-consciously. “That happened.”

Tequila frowns and reaches out for him, and Eggsy allows himself to collapse onto the bed. Tequila sits up properly, so they can be facing each other, and takes Eggsy hand between his own huge ones, tracing delicate fingers along all of the little bones shifting under the skin. “You wanted to, right?” Tequila asks carefully. “I didn’t force you or nothing, right?”

“No!” Eggsy protests immediately. “I mean, yeah, I wanted to. You didn’t…I mean, if anyone was making the other person do something…” God he hates this part. He’s still new at the sticking-around-after-and-talking bit of sex. His partners have fallen into three categories in the past: those who leave right after, those who want _him_ to leave right after, and those who fall asleep after and don’t have time for a chat or a cuddle. Eggsy’s pretty sure Tequila is not going to fall into any of those categories.

Tequila lifts an eyebrow. “What exactly do you think you were forcing me to do, sweetheart?”

Eggsy squirms. “I mean,” he says, “thank you. It was fucking awesome, you know?”

If anything, that just makes Tequila look more amused, if a hint concerned. “You’re welcome?” he says slowly.

Eggsy watches where Tequila is tracing patterns on the back of his hand. “You let me top,” he says. It feels awkward to say it, but Harry is very insistent that communication in a relationship is the key to making it work, and Eggsy really wants things with Tequila to work. “You didn’t have to, but you did. I know, guy like you, that’s not really-“ He cuts himself off as Tequila starts laughing, letting go of Eggsy’s hand to wrap around his stomach as he doubles over. Eggsy stiffens, feeling defensive. “What’s so funny?”

It takes a moment for Tequila to be able to talk, gasping for breath. “Oh baby, I’m not laughing at you, I promise.”

“Then what…?”

Tequila clears his throat, getting himself under control, although he’s still grinning. “Eggsy,” he says, “darling, light of my life, I did not _let_ you top, and I _know_ I didn’t have to. But you seemed mighty in charge to me and you were handing me a proper fuck on a silver platter, and it’s been ages since I didn’t have to basically beg to be on the bottom. I wasn’t about to turn that down.”

Eggsy’s brain doesn’t really seem to want to wrap around that idea. Slowly, feeling stupid, he says, “You…liked it.”

Tequila raises an eyebrow again. “Baby, I came untouched from your cock up my ass. I begged you to fuck me harder, and honestly, I still think you were holding back. Yeah, I liked it.”

“But…”

“But what?” Eggsy can hear the challenge in Tequila’s voice. His boyfriend is daring him to say it.

“But you’re kind of…big,” he says lamely. “Pretty much everywhere. Lot bigger than me.”

Tequila takes Eggsy’s hands again, this time squeezing them tight between his own. “That don’t mean a thing,” he says. “I _like_ getting fucked. People expect me to be on top all the time because of my size, but honestly, I like it a lot better the other way around. If my partner really isn’t into that, it ain’t bad, but it gets frustrating sometimes. And you, baby, were anything but.”

“You really liked it?” Eggsy asks shyly.

“I really did,” Tequila assures him. “In fact, I liked it so much, that if you think you’re up for it…”

Eggsy’s cock twitches with interest at Tequila’s grin, and he feels his lips curl into a matching one. “I don’t usually get to top,” he says. “Fucking love it, though.” He pushes Tequila gently back onto the mattress, spreading his legs so he can settle between them and nip at Tequila’s lips teasingly. “So if you want me to fuck you, I think I’ll man _age_ – shit!” He pants, suddenly finding himself flat on his back as Tequila wraps his legs around Eggsy’s waist and flips them.

He stretches out comfortably over Eggsy, rolling his hips down lazily so Eggsy’s cock – which rises to full mast almost instantly at the prospect of another round - teases at the curve of his arse, but for all that, he sounds fucking contemplative as he teases, “I’m not sure you _can_ manage, if last time was as hard as you got.”

“Babe, how much harder can you _want_?” Eggsy hadn’t exactly been pulling his punches, so to speak.

Tequila looks downright devious as he fishes around on the bedsheets for another condom, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it over Eggsy’s cock. “Oh darling,” he says, grinning down at him “You got no idea.”


End file.
